Look what a little whiskey can do!
by Flametongue
Summary: Amarant is hiding away from his very own stalker Lani. Now, what happens when Freya finds him on the streets of Burmecia and insists that he spend the night at her place?


(A/N) Alright! This is a one-shot! It's my first FeyaxAmarant fic, so try and enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing!

* * *

**Look what a little whiskey can do**  
Freya Cresent was walking down the rainy streets of the new-built Burmecia. She was on her way home from the item store, her stock of tea and chocolate was running out. Ever since she had left Frately about a week ago she'd been feeling kind of lonely, but it was her decision so she had to deal with it. She didn't even know why she got back together with him in the first place; ever since he lost his memory he'd been acting different from before. But they got together anyway, they built up new memories together. But Freya didn't feel comfortable with this Frately, he was a completely different person to her; so she left him, but what ticked her off was the fact that he didn't seem to care.

Freya sighed and stared to her left; there was an alley there, good, she could take a shortcut.

As she strolled through the dark alley, looking at the sky, she thought about all the fun times she used to have with the old Frately. She sighed.

'He's not the old Frately anymore.' She thought. 'Oh well, at least I have my memories of those times.'

Suddenly her foot collided with something and she fell forward and landed on her nose.

She heard a sneeze and a gruff voice saying "Watch where you're going, rat."

She stood up and wheeled around and stared at what she had tripped over.

"Amarant?" She gasped. Amarant was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall with his legs outstretched; he had a large bottle with some green liquor in his hand.

"What are you doing in Burmecia?" Freya asked him as she crouched down to get her eyes at level with his.

"Hiding away from Lani." Amarant said in low voice.

"Why would you do that?" Freya asked and tried to hide a smile.

"Because I got drunk off my ass and ended up screwing her." Amarant said. "She's been following me around ever since, Burmecia is about the only place she think I won't go to."

"But why are you sitting out here in the rain?" Freya frowned. "There is an inn not too far away from here."

Amarant chuckled and sneezed again. "They threw me out."

"What did you do?" Freya asked immediately, she knew all too well that Amarant was one of those people who would take every chance to beat someone up.

"I lost a game of poker for the first time in my life," Amarant said in a gruff voice. "So I gave the winner a piece of my mind."

"I suppose you mean a piece of your claws?" Freya asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"And now you think getting drunk is a good way to solve things?" Freya asked and indicated to the half-empty bottle in his hand.

"Lady, I'd need at least two more of these to get drunk." Amarant chuckled. "This one's just to keep me warm, or more like to keep my mind off the cold weather."

"Is it working?" Freya asked.

"No."

Freya sighed and sniggered before she stood up. "Come on." She said and pulled Amarant to his feet.

"Huh?" Amarant frowned, what did she mean?

"It's late," Freya said. "You can spend the night at my house."

Amarant stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Thanks, but no thanks." He turned to leave, but Freya grabbed his arm and said "Don't you 'no thanks' me, if you stay out here any longer you might sustain serious illness!" And with that she dragged him through the alley and out into the open street, making him drop his bottle. After about fifteen minutes of walking they reached Freya's house. As they entered, Freya took her hat and coat of and threw them on a chair.

"The bathroom is over there," She said. "You should take a shower."

"I think I've had enough 'showers' today." Amarant stated, he had been sitting out in the rain for a couple of hours after all.

"Go take a hot shower!" Freya told him sharply. "And give me your close so I can dry them!"

Amarant stared down at her coldly. "Don't tell me what to do, ratgirl."

Freya stared up at him with the same cold look. "My house, my rules."

"Alright, then I guess I'll leave." Amarant said simply and turned towards the door. Again, Freya grabbed his arm and hissed in his ear "You'll leave tomorrow _if_ you're not too ill."

Amarant glared at her and said "I'm not ill." Unfortunately he started to cough with a really bad timing.

"Not ill, huh?" Freya said and smiled viciously.

"What do you care?" Amarant asked between coughs.

"You're an old friend," Freya said. "And I don't like to see people getting sick because of their own stubbornness, now go take a shower and let me dry your clothes."

Amarant stared at her for a second, then he sighed. "Fine."

He entered the bathroom and undressed. He opened the door slightly and handed Freya his clothes. Freya had her eyes closed when he gave her his clothes, although she couldn't resist too peek.

She hung Amarant's clothes over the fireplace to let them dry.

"Hmn, some hot chocolate would be nice." She said to herself as she heard the water spraying in the bathroom. She walked into the kitchen to warm some chocolate. She poured up two cups and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, she placed Amarant's cup on the table before leaning back, sipping on her own chocolate. Amarant came out a couple of minutes later; clad in nothing but a towel. His red dreadlocks were hanging down in his face.

"Where're my clothes." He questioned.

"Still drying," Freya said and motioned towards his clothes hanging over the fireplace. "You could borrow some of my old clothes if you'd like."

"In that case I'd rather just walk around in the towel."

"And why is that?" Freya asked as she smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"Do you really need to ask?" Amarant asked dully. "I'd rather walk around naked than wear women's clothing."

Freya chuckled. "Have some chocolate." She motioned towards the cup on the table.

"I don't drink chocolate." Amarant said as he walked over to the fireplace to check if his clothes really weren't dry enough, Freya's eyes widened.

"You don't drink chocolate?" She said in disbelief. "Why?"

"Chocolate's for kids." Amarant said as he sighed after understanding that he wouldn't be able to wear his clothes for a while.

"Alright then, what do you drink when you're cold?" Freya questioned as she put her own chocolate down and crossed her arms.

Amarant thought for a second, then he shrugged and said "Hot whiskey."

"That can't be too healthy." Freya stated.

"It helps against coughing and dripping noses." Amarant pointed out as he sat down in an arm chair.

"Really?" Freya said sarcastically.

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence for a while; Freya sipping at her chocolate and Amarant just staring into the fire and occasionally checking if his clothes were dry.

After half and hour of silence Freya let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is getting rather boring, don't you think?" She said.

"Yeah." Amarant said at once.

"Got any ideas?"

"Except getting shit-laced, no." Amarant replied dully.

Freya sighed.

Another couple of minutes silence.

"Alright, that does it!" Freya exclaimed and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and came back with a couple of whiskey bottles and two glasses.

"Now we're talking." Amarant said with no enthusiasm in his voice as he moved closer to the table.

As they drank, Freya thought it best to try to start a conversation, about the best subject at hand.

"So, how did you end up in bed with Lani?" She asked with a smile tugging at her lips.

"I was drunk." Amarant stated simply.

"It usually takes more than that for two people to end up in a situation like that." Freya snickered.

"Well, we were just sitting there, drinking and talking," Amarant said. "Or should I say, I was drinking, and she was talking."

Freya laughed gently as she poured up some more whisky in her glass.

"Next thing I knew she was all over me." Amarant said and downed his drink, immediately pouring up another one. "And I was too drunk to resist, but I thought 'ah what the hell, no big deal', but unfortunately for me, Lani made a really big deal of it and after that night she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Heh, sounds like love to me." Freya said and looked at him with a sly smile.

"Don't make me puke." Amarant said with a disgusted look.

"You don't believe in love?" Freya raised her eyebrows.

"Love is just another word for obsession." Amarant said simply and poured up more whiskey.

"Whatever you say." Freya said with a smile as she took the bottle from him and poured up more for herself.

"Enough about me and Lani," Amarant said, he was very keen to drop that subject. "What about you and that Frately guy?"

Freya's smile faded at the mention of her ex-lover's name. "I left him." She said.

Amarant waited for a couple of seconds to see if she would say something else, when she didn't, he asked "Because?"

Freya's eyes flickered in his direction before she quickly looked back at her glass and downed the contents.

"Because he is a totally different person compared to who he was before." She said. "He can't even remember what we had together before he left on his quest."

By this time Amarant had given up on trying to get drunk by taking shots, instead he had opened one of the other bottles and was now busy downing about half of it. Freya glared at him.

"Hey!" She said, her eyes trying to focus. "What exactly is the point of asking me a question if you're not even listening to what I'm saying?"

Amarant remove the now half-empty bottle from his mouth, and taking a deep breath he said "Memories are nice, but that's all they are."

"Oh what do you know?" Freya exclaimed as she stood up on unsteady legs. "What do you know about memories?"

"Well I know that dwelling in the past won't do any good!" Amarant said with a rising voice. "Only idiots depend on memories to solve problems out!"

"You…you arrogant bastard!" Freya bellowed.

"You spoiled little bitch!" Amarant countered, standing up.

"You emotionless asshole!"

"You flat breasted cunt!"

They stepped closer to eachother, glaring daggers at one another.

"Irresponsible son of a bitch!"

"Senseless street rat!

"Motherfucker."

"Whore."

Their insults grew faint as they found it hard to yell while their tongues were currently occupying each others mouths. They stood there drunkenly, kissing eachother passionately.

Amarant's towel had long since fallen from his waist and down to the floor.

Amarant's eyes fluttered open; he was lying on his back in a big fluffy bed with his head tilted to the side.

"Where the hell am I?" He thought without moving. He rubbed his head with one hand, trying to remember what happened last night. Suddenly he felt movement next to him, he suddenly noticed he had an arm draped around his waist. Amarant shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

'If that's Lani then I'll seriously consider killing myself.' He thought. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to see who he had ended up sleeping with this time. There, snuggled up next to him sleeping peacefully, lay Freya.

'Phew, it's just Freya.' He thought and sighed as he closed his eyes. 'Wait a sec…Freya?'

He shot up into a sitting position; Freya stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see what had disturbed her sleep. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up and stared at Amarant.

"Amarant, what are you…?" She gasped as she noticed they were both naked; she quickly pulled the blanket up to cover her chest.

"I think it's a little too late for that…" Amarant groaned quietly as he massaged his temples with his head bent down. The memories were starting to come back to him.

"I guess we were pretty drunk." Freya sighed and laid back down into her pillows.

"As if I didn't have enough problems with Lani…" Amarant said and rubbed his foggy eyes.

"So…you expect me to become totally obsessed about you and follow you wherever you go?" Freya asked sceptically.

"No…but-" Amarant's sentence was interrupted by knockings on the front door and a happy voice shouting "Hey Freya! Guess who! Three of your favourite travelling buddies!"

Freya and Amarant quickly looked at eachother.

"You know…that voice sounds horribly familiar." Amarant said.

"Oh gods!" Freya exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and scanned the floor after her clothes.

"Where do I hide?" Amarant asked as he looked around for a good hiding spot.

"Hide?" Freya said as she quickly pulled on her pants. "What do you mean?"

"If monkey boy finds out about last night then I'll never hear the end of it."

"Freya? You home?" Came Zidane's voice from outside.

"Just a second!" Freya yelled as she pulled her shirt on before she turned to Amarant with a smirk on her lips. "So you're saying that you're embarrassed about what happened last night?"

"No, but I don't think I would enjoy Zidane's comments about it." Amarant said. "Would you?"

"My mind is struggling with the question of how I should handle this," Freya smiled and put her hand to her chin. "Should I keep you hidden, and thus avoid embarrassing questions, or should I tell them what happened and thus getting a good laugh when Zidane comes to torment you about this every time he sees you."

"You wouldn't…" Amarant stared at her, with something that probably signified fear on his face.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't." Freya smiled before turning around graciously as she left the room, closed the door behind her, and then went to greet her new guests.

Amarant groaned as he leaned back in bed.

"Well…atleast she closed the door." He sighed. "I better get dressed." He scanned the room but couldn't even find a sock that belonged to him.

"Where the hell…?" Suddenly it dawned to him. "Oh, crap." His clothes were still hanging over Freya's fireplace.

Freya opened the door and found herself greeted by the smiling faces of Zidane, Dagger, and Eiko. Dagger immediately flung herself at Freya and hugged her tightly.

"Freya!" She exclaimed. "Lords, it's been so long!"

"Queen Garnet!" Freya Gasped.

"Please, call me Dagger for now!" Dagger said smiling as she stepped back, giving Freya time to breathe, although it didn't take long before Eiko jumped forward to give Freya a hug.

"Hi Freya!" She said merrily.

"What are you doing here?" Freya asked, looking between Zidane and Dagger as she invited them in and closed the door behind them. "Aren't a king and queen supposed to govern their country?"

"Well," Zidane scratched the back of his head. "Eiko here showed up saying she was bored, so-"

"I convinced them to come with me on a little journey!" Eiko butted in.

"Beatrix and Steiner are in charge of Alexandria while we're gone!" Dagger said smiling.

"By the way, Freya," Eiko said. "What happened to your hair?"

"Uh, well I had a rough night and I just woke up!" Freya said quickly, casting a glimpse in the mirror on the wall; her hair really was a mess. She smiled slightly, 'seems like we got a little wild.'

Zidane noticed her smile and snickered. "Heh, I heard you and Frately broke up, but it seems I was wrong!"

Freya's eyes opened wide. "No! Uh, we did break up, but I had a couple of drinks last night and fell asleep late!"

"Hmn…riiiight." Zidane said and rolled his eyes.

"So what made you decide on coming to Burmecia?" Freya asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was closest!" Eiko exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Besides, the only other people we could think of who we won't see at a daily basis would be Vivi and the others in Black mage village." Zidane said and shrugged.

"Well…what about Amarant?" Freya asked, trying hard not to smile.

"Oh, we heard he was in town!" Dagger said. "We met up with Lani on the way here; she said somebody had seen him here yesterday and that she was coming here to see him!"

"Heh, she seemed pretty excited about it." Zidane smirked. "Seems like Amarant's made quite the impression on her!"

"Is she with you?" Freya asked, slightly nervous, luckily nobody noticed.

"Nah, she ran ahead, looking for him as soon as we got through the gates." Zidane said.

"I see." Freya said, slightly relieved; if Lani found out about what happened, then her neck would be endangered.

"Uhm, Freya?" Dagger said, looking at the fireplace.

"Yes?" Freya asked.

"Are those clothes yours?" Dagger asked pointing at the clothes hanging over the fireplace.

Freya's eyes widened as she saw what she was pointing at. "Uhm, n-no! Just some uh…rags that I found out on the street." She stuttered. "I thought I'd let them dry and then donate them to an orphanage or something!"

Unfortunately for her, Zidane happened to recognize the clothes. His eyes widened and flew from the clothes to Freya's face, then to the door behind her leading to her bedroom. He looked at her face again and smiled wickedly.

"Say, Eiko…" He said.

"Hmn?"

"Could you go to the item shop around the corner and buy some potions?" He asked and pulled out some gil. "And buy yourself an ice-cream while you're at it!"

"Okay!" Eiko exclaimed and ran out of the house.

"Why did you send her to buy potions?" Dagger asked with a confused look on her face. "We've got more than enough."

Freya looked horror-struck.

Zidane grinned widely and winked at her. "Should you or I tell her?"

Freya stared at Zidane for a couple of seconds, dagger looked confused.

Freya let out an exasperated sigh and said "Fine, he's in the bedroom."

"Dammit!" Came Amarant's voice from inside of the bedroom.

"A-Amarant?" Dagger stuttered.

"Heheheh, I knew it!" Zidane let out a triumphant snicker.

Dagger's eyes widened and she stared at Freya who was blushing madly.

"You and Amarant had….sex?" She said.

But before Freya got the chance to answer, the door to the bedroom opened and Amarant walked out with a blanket around his waist, he cast the others a glimpse as he walked over to the fireplace and grabbed his clothes, then he walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Zidane and Dagger looked at eachother, Zidane smirked. "I think the answer to your question is pretty obvious."

After a couple of minutes Amarant came out, fully dressed.

"So, what are you guys planning to do next?" Zidane asked Freya and Amarant with a wide grin.

Freya looked at Amarant, expecting him to answer the question with some good comment, when none came she said "We uh…haven't really…talked about it."

Suddenly the front door opened and Eiko skipped in, clutching an ice-cream in one hand and a bag of potions in the other, 'damn she's quick' Freya thought.

"Oh, Amarant's here!" She exclaimed and turned back to the door. "Lani! He's here!"

Amarant cringed at the mention of Lani's name, and he groaned as the axe-wielding bounty huntress quickly appeared in the doorway.

"Well, well, well," She said and smiled as she tapped her foot. "Thought you could run away from me did ya?" She walked closer to him.

"Lani, which part of 'leave me alone' is it that you don't understand?" Amarant asked.

"The 'leave' part." Lani said and smiled widely.

Zidane snickered but Freya gave him a silencing glare.

"Lani, we slept together _once_, okay?" Amarant said. "And it'll never happen again."

"Oh really?" Lani said as she slowly stepped closer to him. "And what makes you think that?"

Amarant took a deep breath and tried hard not to look disgusted as he said "Because I have a girlfriend."

Lani's eyes opened wide and she burst out laughing. "You? With a girlfriend? Pur-lease!"

Amarant sent Freya a slight pleading glimpse. Freya sighed and sent him a look that clearly said 'you owe me'. And with that she stepped up next to Amarant and said "It's true."

Zidane grinned and gave her thumbs up behind Lani's back. Dagger had quite a shocked expression on her face and Eiko was looking at the situation with curious eyes as she kept licking at her ice-cream. Lani's face looked as if it had been hit by something really heavy; her eyes were wide and she stared at the two in front of her.

"I see." She said with a voice that clearly said she was very displeased. She swung her axe over her shoulder and turned around.

"Remember this Amarant;" She said as she walked out of the house. "Next time I see you I might take the chance to collect the bounty on your head!"

As she was gone, Amarant and Freya both let out a long breath neither of them knew they'd been holding.

"We'll just go on ahead," Dagger said and ushered Zidane and Eiko out of the door. "We'll be at the inn, come see us later okay?"

"Oh! And I'll see you two at the tavern later!" Zidane said as he pointed at Freya and Amarant with a huge grin on his face. "Cuz you're gonna tell me this story with ALL the details!"

Amarant let out a groan, but then he looked at Freya who was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

Freya smiled and said "Nothing."

Amarant chuckled. "I guess I should thank you."

"And _I_ guess you should repay me!" Freya said and poked his chest.

"Damn." Amarant sighed. "Alright, whaddaya want?"

"Well," Freya crossed her arms with a smile. "It _is_ kind of lonely around here…"

"Are you asking me to _live_ with you?" Amarant asked.

Freya shrugged. "I could come with you if you think of that as a better idea."

"I thought you said you wouldn't become obsessed with me."

Freya chuckled. "Well, I think it would be healthier for you to stick with me."

"Oh yeah?" Amarant said and cooked his head backwards. "Why's that?"

"Because if Lani finds out that I'm not really your girlfriend then she'll probably have your neck," Freya said and smiled wickedly. "Or worse, she might pick up where she left about stalking you again."

Amarant held up a finger and opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it and let his hand fall to his side.

"Dammit." He said. "That's true."

"So I guess you'll just have to _'play along'_." Freya Said and took a step closer to him.

"I don't like the way you emphasized 'play along'." Amarant said. Suddenly Freya grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a kiss. As she pulled back, Amarant had a weird look on his face, Freya giggled.

"What's with the look?" She asked.

"It's weird," Amarant said with a slight frown. "It feels so different doing that when I'm sober."

Freya giggled again and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.

"Com on," She said. "Let's go meet up with the others!"

"Aww man." Amarant groaned as he remembered what Zidane had said about 'details'.

* * *

I know! I stole a quota from Final Fantasy X! The 'memories are nice' one. Anyhow...REVIEEEEEEEEEW!


End file.
